


Frostiron: 30 day porn challenge.

by textbooknarcissism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Sensation Play, Spanking, Submission, Voyeurism, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbooknarcissism/pseuds/textbooknarcissism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frostiron: 30 day porn challenge.

1\. Anal sex

2\. Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned

3\. Body fluids

4\. Bondage

5\. Nipple play 

6\. Corsets

7\. Creative sexual positions

8\. Dominance/submission

9\. Double penetration

10\. Explaining a kink to their partner

11\. Explaining their (unconventional/kinky/incestuous) relationship to a disapproving third party (roommate, coworker, family member, spouse, pet, etc.)

12\. First time they have sex

13\. Gags

14\. Genderswap

15\. Getting caught having sex

16\. Latex/leather

17\. Masturbation

18\. Medical play

19\. Oral sex

20\. Out-of-character clothing

21\. Pain/sensation play

22\. Public/semi-public sex

23\. Rimming

24\. Roleplaying

25\. Sensory deprivation

26\. Sex at work/school/ancestral home/other wildly inappropriate location

27\. Sex toys (purchasing, using, misusing, misplacing, etc.)

28\. Spanking

29\. Threesome/group sex

30\. Voyeurism


End file.
